


Fade Like the Midnight Sun

by Merlin-Bunny (Lefuulei)



Series: Veil of Elysium [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Amputation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Blood, Dark Magic, Fluff, Gun Violence, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Necromancy, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefuulei/pseuds/Merlin-Bunny
Summary: When Arthur wakes up, he doesn't have any memories. He doesn't know who he used to be or what the world is. What he does know is his name. And oddly enough that he can trust Merlin. He sort of has to, Merlin's the only person he knows and the poor man needs all the assistance that he can get, since Merlin only has one arm. Eventually, Merlin begins to teach Arthur about the world but there's several things Merlin won't tell Arthur about for some reason.One day, Merlin says he wants to take a trip to collect the stories of the people. It turns out that this trip ends up revealing more than Merlin wanted Arthur to know about. And finally, Arthur will learn what is cost Merlin to bring the dead once and future king back to life.





	1. The Chariot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea hasn't left me alone. So Expect more every so often. Also go check out http://beyond-Elysiums-veil.tumblr.com for Art, Fic notes and more.
> 
> thank you for Cream Moon for being my second pair of eyes and listening to me talk about this non-stop.

_“...You lied to me!”_

Where… Where was he? His mind felt hazy, like he’d been asleep and didn’t want to wake up. Floating in an endless void…

_“...said it was enough!!!”_

Who was that? Were they talking to him? Why did they feel so… Familiar? They sounded so panicked...

_“...waking up….he’s waking up… shit!”_

What was going on? Who had been yelling? … And what was that light…?

_“...Arthur...Arthur… **Arthur!!!** ”_

He groaned quietly, pinching his brows before slowly opening his eyes. Blurry vision gave way to a dimly lit room and a face he didn’t recognize. Yet the blue eyes framed by prominent cheekbones and pale skin seemed so familiar. The man above him cupped his face in one hand. “Arthur?” he asked, expression worried and voice full of hope. 

“Who’s Arthur?” he asked in confusion, frowning a bit as he heard his own voice. Was that his? It had to be, it spoke the words he had thought. The expression of the dark-haired man above him seemed to filter through several emotions before he settled on a forlorn smile that made his heart ache. 

“...I see…I… guess it didn’t work completely.” The man’s answer came, voice soft before he pulled away and ran a hand through his own hair, ignoring the strange red substance covering it. “Your name is Arthur… What do you remember?”

“What do you mean what do I remember?” Arthur asked before slowly starting to push himself up. The man stopped him, resting his hand on Arthur’s shoulder and pushing him back down. It was as though he didn’t want him to know where he was, Arthur finding that mildly frustrating.

“Do you know where you are?”  
Arthur shook his head; that’s what he was trying to find out.  
“Do you know what the date is?”  
Again, Arthur shook his head. How could he know? 

The man swallowed, like the next question was a hard one to ask. “Do you know who I am?”

Arthur studied the man's face hard. There was a familiarity about the slim, pale face with prominent cheekbones and plush lips. His blue eyes had narrowed in focus behind the cracked glasses smeared with red, anticipation vibrating off him. A moment or two passed as Arthur considered the man above him.

“No,” Arthur answered at last with a tight frown. The man sighed, closing his eyes in... pain? “Should I?”

The man took a deep breath and shook his head, his shoulders falling in dissppointment, “No… it’s alright… My name is Merlin…We… used to be friends...” That name sounded so familiar… Yet he couldn’t fully place it. 

“ _Mer-Lin_ …” Arthur repeated, “I’d think I’d remember a strange name like that.” Once more he tried to push himself to sit up and Merlin didn’t stop him this time. 

When Arthur looked around, he wasn’t sure what to make of the scene. It was as he saw before, a poorly lit room. But there was a strange drawing on the floor below him, a lot of circles and lines and symbols he didn’t know and a lot of red liquid nearer to Merlin. Somehow, the liquid made him both scared and curious. That’s when he noticed the torn and burnt right shoulder of his companion's shirt. “What’s with that?” He asked, pointing to the odd place which looked as though something was missing.

Merlin glanced down at it before looking back up and giving a tight smile, making the lack of sleep stand out on his features. “Don’t worry about it… It’s not important. Instead, let’s get you upstairs and dressed. Can’t have you walking about as naked as the day you were born… which I suppose is technically today. So… Happy Birthday, I suppose?” 

Arthur frowned, not understanding what into the world Merlin was on about but he took the offered hand up. He looked down at himself and turned his hands over. He was… rather pale. And there were strange lines about his joints. However, he didn’t know what any of that meant. Perhaps Merlin had them too. Perhaps it was normal. 

“Amazing, isn’t it? I made it myself. I don’t think anyone’s accomplished one quite so life-like or large,” Merlin said, a grin on his face as he was quite proud of himself for some reason. What did Merlin mean when he said _made_? “But... do mind: If you hear the ticking get louder, let me know. I’ll need to wind you back up again.”

“Ticking?” Arthur asked as the man helped him up the stairs, slow going as it was. After all, Arthur hadn’t quite got used to his legs and Merlin seemed just as awkward in his movements. It’s like he wasn’t used to his body either, but that didn’t make sense. Then again, nothing made sense right now.

“Yes, ticking. You’re… not human. But you’re a very good copy of one. Obviously missing a few... Erm... key parts, but it’s not as though you’d need that anyway,” Merlin explained while they made their way up before Merlin would lead Arthur to a small room.

He helped Arthur get cleaned up and dressed as best he could with his odd clumsiness. It took the better part of an hour while Merlin and Arthur talked, and finally Merlin had to teach Arthur how to fasten his own clothing when Merlin couldnt manage it. When satisfied, the mage excused himself to change his own torn and tattered clothing, leaving Arthur to explore the room.

It didn't look well used, a layer of dust covering most things. The room contained a bed that seemed rather small, perhaps only for one, but the linen was soft and smooth and vibrant. There was also a desk, a dresser, a lantern. A few mechanical trinkets littered about the desk, one in particular held his attention longer as it seemed to be some creature with wings, a long neck, a tail and four legs. When wound up, it swayed it’s head and flapped its wings before dying again. That’s when he noticed something taller than him draped with a cloth.

Grasping at the cloth, he carefully pulled it off to reveal a reflective surface. What a curious thing. Arthur tilted his head as he inspected it, reaching out to touch the surface and finding it cold and hard. It was.. a mirror? He frowned and looked himself over in the mirror. A blond mop of hair, wide blue eyes and warm but pale colored skin. He wasn't as pale as Merlin, but his skin wasn't darkened with the sun’s graces either. The clothes Merlin had gotten him into looked peculiar and unfamiliar. A white shirt fastened with buttons beneath a rich brown, striped vest with golden fastenings and rich emerald lining. His trousers were dark and shoes even darker and more sleek and pointed at the toes. But the item that popped out the most was the ruffle of red fastened by a pin of gold at his neck, just under his collar. He touched it gently as though the item would break. The beast on the pin’s emblem looked much like the clockwork figure on the table: Wings, tail, four legs and a long neck.

“I know it’s not what you're used to but.. it’s appropriate wear for this time…” Merlin’s voice broke Arthur’s concentration, the latter looking to the other man with a blank look.

“It’s fine…” he answered. Merlin had changed as well, gone was the red stained and torn clothing. In its place he wore a similar outfit: a striped lavender button up beneath a dull brown vest, dark trousers and shiny dark shoes that really brought out how long his feet were. Unlike Arthur, he had no dressing about his neck, leaving the shirt unbuttoned a little. Instead, a chain of gold connected from the lip of his vest pocket back into the pocket, though what it belonged to Arthur couldn’t fathom. His eyes trailed to Merlin’s right arm, the sleeve hollow but tucked into the vest neatly. 

Looking down at his own hands he then looked up at Merlin with a question burning in his eyes. “Why is it I have two but you have only one?” Again, Merlin met him with a forlorn smile. 

“Is it really that important that you know?”

Arthur nodded stubbornly, his lower lip jutting out a bit. Merlin sighed in defeat. “I… lost it. A… while ago. The country is war torn and… I tried to help but my arm was so badly injured they removed it.”

Arthur considered this for a moment. It didn't make sense. But he also didn't know was a war was. “What what do you mean by wartorn?”

“You… really don't remember anything …. Do you?”

That question made Arthur frown, was he supposed to remember something? He shook his head and Merlin let out a heavy sigh. “Suppose I’ll need to teach you then… all right. Well.. follow me to my study and we’ll start. We’ll break for lunch in a few hours…”

\----- 

That was two years ago. Arthur stared out the window at the scenery passing by as Merlin scribbled into his book furiously before glancing over the letter they’d received that morning. 

“Merlin. Stop making such a sour face. It’s just a normal request for help with some magical relic, isn’t it?” Arthur huffed, sending the other man a glare. He’d learned Merlin was fairly secretive but prying those secrets free was almost painful with how stubborn he was. At the least Arthur had learned a few things: He was a false human crafted by Merlin but imbued with a real soul. Merlin was a skilled mechanical creator. Merlin was even more skilled in magic but that skill came with heavy costs. 

“It is…” Merlin answered slowly, turning the letter about in his hand as though it would reveal some sort of hidden secret. At Arthur’s continued glaring, Merlin finally looked up and gave a nervous smile. “I just have a funny feeling about this, that’s all.”

“A funny feeling, hm? Well you'd you like to go tell the people of Bremen that we can’t stop whatever is killing their people because you’ve got a funny feeling?” Arthur but back with a tight frown.

That made Merlin laugh quietly to himself. “No, no. No need for that, I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Arthur hummed his agreement with a small nod before looking to Merlin’s missing right arm. “... How did you say you lost it again?”

An exasperated sigh and a half hearted annoyed look met Arthur in answer. “You know how. Why are you so fixated?”

“Because you won't tell me the truth.”

“But I have. Seventy four times to be exact.”

“Then maybe the seventy-fifth time you'll tell me what really happened.”

“Glad to see you haven’t forgotten how to be a stubborn ass.” Merlin huffed before pushing up the round lens of his glasses. “I lost it in the war,” he answered simply.

“*Mer*lin!” Arthur groaned and slumped back, dejected and ultimately defeated. 

“I think it was one of the uprisings? I was passing through and they needed a medic so I offered to help-"

“and took a bullet to the arm. But of course back then they thought it was easier to just amputate it than try to fix it up--Merlin please,” Arthur finished in an exasperated tone of voice, staring the other man down. “One day… you’ll tell me the truth.”

Merlin only smiled.


	2. The Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin began their trek towards Bremen by fought. Merlin teaches Arthur some valuable life lessons and Arthur ends up putting them to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is going to be pretty close to The Endless Journey and this chapter's one of them. It'll start diverting later on.

“Mmm… Isn’t it great to get out and breathe the fresh air?” Merlin said after taking a deep breath, lulling his head back a little to enjoy the sunlight. Arthur gave him a rather unimpressed look, it’s not like they were being kept out of the sun. They had just rode the train over to Dusk station and the entire way the sun had been pouring in through the wide windows. Honestly Merlin acted as though they never left the house and at times it was the most annoying thing to Arthur, especially when the mage refused to answer his questions.

“Yeah, sure… Can we go?” Arthur answered grumpily, shouldering Merlin’s briefcase and not even waiting for him before descending the steps. He perhaps made it all the way down the platform and to the cobbled path below before he stopped to both look around and let Merlin catch up. He didn't have patience for Merlin’s sunlight-starved dramatics at the moment.

“H-Hey! Wait a minu--ARTHUR!” He could hear the mage squawking like a child and tumble of noise behind him, which meant Merlin had probably flailed and stumbled in some undignified manner. Arthur sighed and stopped before the taller man came crashing to the ground next to him, the automaton staring down at the man in thinly veiled bemusement. Merlin had to be the most clumsy human on this Earth. The man often tripped not just over every stone in the path but on air and even over his own words. How could _Merlin_ be anything more than a clumsy oaf?

“You know you’re a complete idiot, yes?” He said as Merlin pushed himself back up with the limited mobility he had, Arthur not offering for a moment to help him up in spite of this. He would have found it comical at any other time when Merlin got a little too tangled in the ridiculous cloak he insisted on wearing when they traveled but Arthur was frankly tired of the antics. He wanted to get to the next town before nightfall.

“One, I meant to do that.” Merlin claimed stubbornly. “And two, why didn’t you catch me? You know how feeble I am and how I can barely do things on my own!” he continued with a pitiable whine as he attempted to straighten himself out, pulling on the hem of his paisley printed brown vest before checking that his pocket watch was still present. Arthur had at the least learned what is was but what he couldn't understand was why Merlin always seemed so guarded over it. It was just a piece of hardware to tell the time, wasn't it?

 With great reluctance, Arthur turned to the hapless one-armed man and began assisting him with straightening out his clothing and dusting him off. He gently tugged the mantle of the cloak back into place, smoothed down the tassels of the pin which Merlin had once explained was a representation of his status as a mage then worked to straighten out the collar of his cloak, ensuring it stood properly. He finished by adjusting Merlin’s round spectacles, a pout firm on his own face. “Sometimes I think you only made me to literally be your right arm,” he groused.

“You do a good job of it.”

Arthur hummed a moment before giving Merlin a skeptical look, one brow raised higher than the other, “Do I?”

After one last glance over, making sure Merlin looked more like the proper gentleman he was supposed to be and less like the oaf Arthur knew him to be, the marionette turned to look at the small station they stood in. It didn't have much: a booth to purchase tickets and travelling passes, a small merchant’s caravan selling travelling goods and maps. That last one brought a question to the fore, “Don’t you think we should get a map?”

Merlin scoffed and sputtered, rolling his eyes and huffing like he was trying to play off the suggestion as some affront to his vast knowledge-- of which Arthur doubted there was much of on a daily basis and sometimes thrice daily. “I know exactly where we need to go! I studied the map at home several times over.”

With that declaration, Merlin charged on past the vendor and to the road beyond the gates, Arthur looking after him for a moment of contemplation before he followed.

 

\-----

 

“We’re lost, aren’t we?” Arthur says with a flat tone, eyes half lidded in annoyance as he stared at Merlin’s back. He swore that if Merlin claimed to know where they were going--

“Nonsense! I know exactly where we are! And exactly where we need to go.” Merlin proclaimed proudly, despite the fact that Arthur could nearly see the nervous sweat beading near his ears. Merlin was truly getting on his last spring with his boastful behavior.

Arthur rolled his eyes, playing up a dramatic tone for Merlin’s sake, “Oh, well then! Pray tell, Mr. Emrys, where are we?”

 “We’re….”

 He watched as Merlin looked around helplessly, pacing back and forth a moment before the fork in the road and inspecting the ground as though it might burst forth to spill it’s secrets. After a few moments he seemed to give up, sighing and trying to find a clever response. If there was any to begin with.

 “...in the woods. On the way to Dusk Town.”

 “Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. Tell me, Doctor Faust, just how long did it take you to figure that one out?” Arthur goaded in a flash of exasperated irritation, as he began to look about the paths leading away. Both looked roughly the same, to the right was lined with autumn trees and yellowed wildgrass, leading towards a river. To the left, more fall trees and leaves and the same yellow grass and also leading to a river. There was no difference in either path. He had noted the broken signpost at the fork, which must mean that there was a sign nearby. Provide it hadn't been smashed or trampled to bits, Arthur had hope he could figure the way forward.

 “Arthur….” Merlin warned, tone more serious than he’d taken their entire trip. When Arthur looked back to Merlin at the call of his name, he found the mage staring at him with a hurt and disappointed look.

 A tick or three and Arthur relented. “I’m sorry.”

 “You know I don't like that rumor…” Merlin answered softly, his expression something Arthur couldn’t place fully. There was a sadness in it but more over something deeper: Remorse? Guilt? With a reaction like that, Arthur wondered if perhaps the rumor held some truth afterall. It was astonishing how long Arthur had lived with Merlin but still knew so little about the man.

 “I find it hilarious that anyone would believe it.” Arthur started, slowly returning to his search after the awkward moment, “They clearly haven't met you. To think someone would believe that a person as uncoordinated as yourself would have made a bargain with the devil for unimaginable power? If that were true, the first thing I would do in your shoes would enchant myself to be less of a klutz.”

 Arthur was trying to ease the conversation, trying to go back to their usual banter. But the response he got was a tight smile from the other man, one that made Arthur cringe internally. He’d definitely messed that up. Biting his lip, he returned to their search of the missing sign. Once fully focused on the task in the lingering silence, Arthur was the one to find it, plucking it up with a soft noise of delight before returning to the mage then looking to the post.

 Arthur watched as Merlin examined the pieces carefully before directing the marionette to hold it in place. Merlin’s eyes shifted from blue to gold and an array appeared around the break in the sign post before the array disappeared just as the gold in Merlin’s eyes did. Watching Merlin cast his magic was something else entirely. He honestly wished the warlock would do it more often but Merlin honestly seemed to hesitate when it came to his magic. Had something happened that made him so reluctant? He wondered as he knelt down to inspect the work, making sure the sign wasn’t about to fall apart. Once satisfied, Arthur nodded and they both stood up and began their trek towards Dusk town and further still, Bremen.

 

For about ten minutes they walked in companionable silence, the Autumn world around them being the only thing to disturb it. The world had a unique beauty to it at the moment, leaves of gold and red falling to the ground where they would decay and turn to dust. If Arthur was the type to, he would find plenty of acorns to harvest, many having fallen to the ground. Arthur wondered what Merlin’s mind could be ticking away on. The man always seemed so simply, so optimistic and happy. And yet… It was clear Merlin wasn’t honest all of the time. He lied to on more than one occasion and more than one subject. Arthur supposed there were things in Merlin’s past he didn’t want to revisit. Hell, Arthur had only been around a scant two and a half years and there were things of his own he couldn’t understand.

 “I don’t get it.” Arthur eventually claimed as they walked along the autumn path.

 “Get what?” Merlin answered in confusion.

 “You’re the most powerful warlock to have ever lived, right?”

 “So I’ve been told.”

 “Then why not just use Magic to find your way? Or use it to transport us directly to Bremen? Why are we walking the whole way there? Why didn't you just mutter some hocus pocus or abra-cadabra and see the correct way to Dusk Town instead of wasting time on fixing a sign?”

 Merlin laughed warmly, looking back to Arthur with a mirthful twinkle in his eyes behind his large round spectacles, “I’m not at all surprised you’re asking this. I should have taken you travelling sooner. You could do to learn a few lessons along the road.”

 Arthur frowned and pouted before quickly picking up pace to grab Merlin’s arm before he walked straight into a river, the bridge there broken beyond repair. Merlin had been so distracted by Arthur’s question, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. Worst yet, had he fallen in it would have been difficult to save him with how cold the water was and how poor a swimmer Merlin was with his handicap.

 After Merlin looked it over, he sighed. “That’s rather unfortunate. Maybe you can push that old tree down and we can cross on it?”

 “For God’s sake, Merlin. Just use your magic!” Arthur complained in exasperation, almost able to hear the gears inside of him strain with the frustration he felt. Why was it so difficult for Merlin to use his talents?! “You could just levitate us, or freeze the water or--or…. something!!!”

 A sigh of reluctance and disappointment was his answer for just the briefest of moments. “There’s something lost when one relies on magic too much. Sure, it gets the task done faster and probably better than doing it by hand, but you lose the experience and the memories.” He paused before turning to Arthur. “Take, for example, why I didn’t use magic to find the way here. We’re not the only travellers in this world. Many others pass by and face different hardships. The sign back there...How many do you think had to turn back? How many more guessed the wrong path and found one that lead them to a place fraught with danger? Or bandits? If every traveler just pitched in a little bit…” Merlin started pushing against the tree with his foot, grunting as he tried to loosen it. “Just a tiny bit, even the slightest…”

 Finally Arthur gave in and moved to push the tree down, its roots snapping easily enough against Arthur’s inhuman strength. He looked back to Merlin who gave him a warm smile that had always made Arthur feel funny. It was like the clockwork inside of him would work faster, almost audibly over that smile. He really didn’t understand why that would be. Arthur looked away from it in irritation as Merlin climbed up onto the new tree bridge and Arthur soon followed after. He had to keep close to Merlin, ready to grab him at a moment’s notice when he knew the other would inevitably fall in.

 

Once to the other side, surprisingly without incident, Merlin continued. “If everyone helps out and maintains the path, then everyone after can continue travelling without worry. I could selfishly go about my way and simply worry about how I'm to get from one place to the other… or I could take a little extra time and care for the path I take to make sure others can take it too. And hopefully those before me will work to make sure I can travel along their path. Does that make any sense?”

 Arthur thought about it for a moment as they passed by an old wooden gate which had been locked tight. “... Not really.”

 “Don’t you dare tease me, Arthur. I know you understood exactly what I meant--oh, what’s…” Merlin scolded before pausing as a small and peculiar fae creature wandered past with a satchel slung over its shoulder. They watched as it wandered back to a hole in the ground, stuffing the satchel in before pushing itself in. The two looked at each other curiously before Arthur was the one to shrug.

 “Probably just a brownie,” He supplied simply before ushering Merlin on. They really didn’t have the time for fae distractions.

 

Thankfully the rest of their trip to the gate was fairly uneventful. However upon arriving at the town gate, the trouble started anew.

 “Hm… this bell is broken,” Merlin mused as he looked it over, finding what was wrong and sighing. Arthur, on the other hand, was inspecting the poster nearby.

  _Due to a recent string of violent bandit attacks, all travellers must provide a certified travelling pass. Anyone caught without will be jailed with bail._

 “Merlin--"

 “Hey!!! Hello!!!! Could you please let us through the gate?!” Merlin’s shout interrupted.

“I don't think that’s…” Arthur began again, but unfortunately it was a bit too late as the guard came down from his post.

 “Have you got your passes?” The gruff old man asked.

 Merlin seemed confused as he blinked rapidly, “Passes? Since when have we needed passes to get through town?”

 That seemed to irritate the guardsman further and he tapped his club against the poster Arthur had been trying to point out to Merlin. After reading the article over, Merlin frowned and adjusted his glasses before turning back to the man. “I can assure you, we are not bandits.”

 Before Merlin had even finished his defense, a cuff snapped about his wrist, pulling an indignant noise from the warlock.

 “Other hand too,” The guard demanded, looking sternly at Merlin.

 “That’ll be hard to do! I’ve only got the one! Sir, you have to listen to reason! I’m not a bandit! Why would a bandit march up to your gates and ask for entry?!”

 “As though I haven't heard that before. Come on, get a move on. Your golem can stay with you in the cell too,” He grumbled, pulling Merlin along.

 “No thank you, I’d prefer to stay outside. Besides, I don't know him.” Arthur answered plainly, watching as all this went on.

 “ARTHUR!!!!”

 “In fact, I was heading the opposite direction of him,” Arthur stated before turning about and heading off, Merlin shouting after him in a panicked manner. He would do better finding a way to get Merlin out from the outside than to try from inside. Perhaps he could find someone from the town to vouch for Merlin? He pondered this while wandering away, ignoring the far off complaints from his travelling companion as he was locked up.

 

\---

 

As Arthur wandered, he came upon an older man who seemed to be contemplating something. He was muttering quietly to himself as he searched high and low about his campsite, “Now where did that dang thing get to? It's not like it walked away with its it's own feet.”

 Curious, the automaton stopped, “Excuse me? What are you looking for?”

 “My damned pipe. It was with my jacket when I left to fetch lumber to sell back in town. And now it’s gone off on it's own somewhere.”

 “A pipe? Don't think I’ve seen one around…” Arthur mused before shaking his head, “Wait, so you live in town? I need your help.”

 “I do. What do you need my help for?” the older man regarded Arthur speculatively, looking him over and clearly taking in the fancier dress. While Merlin himself had dressed for travel with a cloak and rather unobtrusive clothing, the marionette was made to wear a proper tailored brown vest with a green button up whose cuffs were long, elegant and white. His pants were of an almost argyle green nature but at least Merlin had let him wear a pair of boots better suited for the dirt roads. This was all topped off with the red ascot at his neck, fastened by the dragon pin he’d gotten on his first day of life and which he’d grown rather fond of. Arthur supposed Merlin rather liked dressing him up in finery as though he really were a doll.

 “My companion was locked up because he didn't have the necessary travelling pass to get through the gate. They think he’s a bandit but… honestly he wouldn't hurt a fly if he tried to. He’s completely hopeless. Could you maybe vouch for him?”

 The older man thought it over, scratching his beard. “Hmm… not exactly in the habit of helping strangers. How about this: you find me my pipe and I’ll happily let Henry know that your friend is as innocent as you claim he is. Deal?”

 Arthur was dumbfounded by the request. How was he to find where this man left his pipe? But he thought back to what Merlin said about helping others who would come after him and sighed, offering his hand. “Deal.”

 

\---

 

The process of finding the pipe was an interesting one. He’d finally found that the brownie they ran across earlier had taken it for its it's own. So at first Arthur bargained for it, plucking up the plentiful harvest of nuts along the path before exchanging it. However rather than a pipe, he received a spoon and his temper flared. Apparently the infernal fae wanted a _winter coat_ in exchange for the pipe. Arthur figured he ought to just reach into the fae’s hole in the ground and take what he wanted but he’d likely hear no end of scolding from Merlin.

 So, begrudgingly, he stormed back towards the river, wondering how a spoon would help him get a winter coat. However, his thoughts were distracted by a bit of orange and pink floating down the river and catching on one of the posts belonging to the decaying bridge. Walking over, he began to see what it was much clearer and sprinted the last few yards. He threw himself to his knees by the water’s edge and carefully scooped out what he’d seen: a small and half drowned orange cat with a ribbon of pink. “Oh no… oh no, please don't be dead.”

 Cradling the small creature in his arms and gently patting it, the cat seemed to sneeze and hack a few times before lifting its tired head to Arthur, a weak purr leaving it. Arthur didn't think twice, putting the helpless creature down for a moment before undoing his vest and wrapping it about the old cat. He continued trying to dry and warm it before picking it up again and wandering back to the woodcutter.

 After a brief conversation and gathering of wood and twigs, Arthur had a fire going in the nearby fire pit. He sat at it’s edge with the tabby in his lap, moving his vest so that the heat could reach it. How did such a sweet cat end up in the river of all places? Once the small creature was warmer and a bit more dry, they seemed more active, lifting their head up towards Arthur with a soft purr then meowing. Arthur felt a wash of relief come over him, smiling softly down at the cat before scratching just under its chin. “Once I figure out how to get Merlin out of trouble, we’ll find your owner. I promise.”

 So on Arthur went, exchanging favor for favor to get the coat for the Brownie and hopefully the pipe in return. He’d exchanged the spoon with a crow for a small silver needle and thread; hay to a hardy mule for some scissors and fetched water for sheep to clip bits of their wool. The only thing left was to figure out how to put it all together. Glancing up to the sky, he frowned. It was getting to be mid afternoon and he really didn’t want to end up sleeping in the woods nor making Merlin stay in the jail cell overnight. Quickly, Arthur grabbed a piece of the charcoal from the fire and drew out the pattern before working diligently to cut and sew the pieces together. For once, he was grateful Merlin had taught him to sew since the mage kept insisting on doing things the ‘old fashioned’ way.

 “Here you go, one winter coat. Now... The pipe, if you would?” Arthur stated as he thrust the small handmade jacket towards the fae. After a moment of inspection, Arthur let out a sigh of relief when they seemed to approve of it and fetch the pipe. Now he was one step closer to getting into town and hopefully finding some rest.

 

He made his way back to the woodcutter and returned the pipe which the man was glad to have back. After a bit more legwork to find a way to wake the Guardsmen, the woodcutter vouched for Merlin. The mage was brought out and his handcuffs were removed.

 Merlin dramatically ran over and hugged Arthur as though it hadn't been just under an hour. “Oh thank the goddess, you’ve saved me!!! I thought you were going to leave me in that cell to rot!!! Why did you lea-- hm?” Merlin stopped, looking down to the cat in Arthur’s arms, “What’s with the cat?”

 He had been a peculiar look when Merlin asked, Arthur wasn't sure what to make of the man’s reaction. Perhaps he didn't like cats? They so rarely interacted with one that it might be possible. Arthur shrugged his shoulders half heartedly, “I found it drowning in the river. Its owner must be worried about it, so I thought I’d look for them…”

 Whatever had possessed Merlin to give the look from before had now gone, instead the mage smiled broadly at Arthur, clapping his hand against the man’s shoulder. “How thoughtful! Well, once we’re in the town, how about we ask around--"

 Merlin didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as a loud explosion went off, sending wind gushing past the two of them. He looked towards where the explosion had come from, face tight with shock and fear. “That's odd… the aura shield shouldn't have lost its power this soon….”

 

Arthur hardly understood what Merlin was on about, but he was certain he’d find out soon enough as Merlin made his way into the town.


	3. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding that the explosion did not mean imminent peril, Arthur finds himself spending some more alone time as Merlin busies himself with idle pleasures. At least Arthur could say he found the Cat's owner so at least ONE of them was getting work done.

The thing Arthur found most peculiar was that no one seemed to have been bothered by the large explosion. It was almost as if it was… normal? They had passed by several homes and storefronts: a bakery, a pawn shop, a general store. Not one seemed to have been even the slightest bit perturbed. Had he and Merlin imagined it?

Entering the next block showed Arthur that: No, they had not imagined it; not if the scene before them was anything to go by. A dark skinned woman with curly hair was coughing and fanning smoke away with her hand, her violet dress splotched with black--likely by whatever caused the smoke. Another woman, tall and wearing a black nun’s habit with pale skin and shocking green eyes was scolding her for whatever had happened. Merlin had stopped before Arthur, not getting too much closer until the nun was called away by a small red haired child. After a final scolding the nun left the woman to clean up her mess.

 

“Hello? What was that about?” Merlin said in a friendly and warm tone as he and Arthur approached. Up close, Arthur noted the woman’s clothing a bit better: a violet dress with lace trim and cinched by a light brown corset. Her sleeves were pulled up to her elbows and she had what looked like a long and narrow pipe in hand. The pipe seemed familiar, Arthur trying to place where he had seen it before. As he started remembering, he began to wonder: was she a trader? Those pipes came from the Orient and from what he could remember it was used to smoke a substance that had oft been used for medical purposes. Though Merlin would usually complain that it was just something to sedate pain more than heal.

“Oh... Oh my--sorry about this mess,” She said before coughing then taking in a deep breath. “I messed up on a spell. See, I’d wanted to make use of the Chinese spell for fireworks but--” She cleared her throat and looked to Merlin with a bashful smile. Arthur might even call it endearing if the woman hadn’t been covered in soot and looking so disheveled. “I seem to have gotten it wrong.”

Merlin gave the woman an open smile before offering his hand to her, “Well if that’s all, I can help you with that. By the way, I’m Merlin, this is Arthur. And you are?”

“Gwen,” She answered before placing her hand into Merlin’s, expecting a handshake. But instead of simply shaking her hand, Merlin took it in his own and leaned down to kiss her knuckles. Arthur rolled his eyes at the ridiculous display from his companion, Merlin did have a bit of a flair for the dramatic. He supposed the man assumed he was some sort of dashing princely hero in his own head. Gwen grinned at the display and laughed openly, “Well aren’t you a charmer?”

“I prefer the title of arcanist but I do practice charms from time to time.”

“I’m going to go… elsewhere,” Arthur stated plainly before turning and walking off to sit by the well. He couldn’t take the brazen flirting between the two.

 

So while Arthur sat and gently pet the cat for which he was supposed to be finding the owner of, he watched Merlin assist Gwen with her magic. Merlin had his hand on her hip, adjusting her stance. Then her wrist--he could practically hear Merlin telling her to keep it steady and not to raise it above her shoulder. Possibly half an hour had passed before suddenly there was a flash as the spell worked it’s magic, bursting brightly colored flowers into the air. Gwen let out a happy laugh and a cheer, Arthur rolling his eyes as he watched. Then, she leaned up and kissed Merlin on the cheek, the man turning beet red and flustered. Honestly, Arthur wasn't surprised by that response, Merlin always seemed to be a bit weaker when it came to women. He sighed and looked down to the cat in his lap. “Sorry kitty, looks like Merlin’s getting distracted. But I promise we’ll find your owner before the day’s done.” He offered softly before looking up.

Merlin was… nowhere to be found. Arthur felt a bit of panic, picking the cat up before wandering about the area for a moment, “Oh great. Well done! Where did that idiot go?!”

Arthur traced his steps all the way back to the town gate and again to the edge of town where a chicken farm was. He frowned at the lack of his companion, Merlin wouldn't just leave town without him. There was only one place he hadn’t checked: the inn. Taking a deep breath he entered the building.

It was quiet and not many were inside. A dark skinned man who reminded him of Gwen was at the counter, looking over a book and occasionally turning back to the inventory of bottles on the shelves. There was also a drunkard who had fallen asleep in his chair next to the fire and a young girl enjoying her stew. If anyone knew where Merlin was, it was probably the man behind the counter.

“Excuse me,” Arthur began as he stepped up to the counter, the man turning to face him before smiling.

“Hello, how can I help you? Would you like a room for the night?”

“Not right now. Have you seen my companion? He’s tall with a long black cloak, dark hair and big round glasses?”

“Hmm... Yes, I believe I saw my sister showing him to a room upstairs. Let me check the register... Ah, yes, Room 3. But... you may want to wait a little bit.” He warned cautiously. Arthur gave the man a blank look. He knew Merlin was weak to women but… would he really be doing _that_? Now? Of all times?

 “I’ll take my chances, thanks,” Arthur answered before heading to the stairs. But before he could make even one more step, a soft and pitiful meow broke his focus, Arthur looking down to the ginger cat in his arms. He really should get the cat to its owner. Looking about he noticed a small basket with some scraps of cloth and newspaper in it. How horribly convenient, he thought as he placed the cat into the basket.

 “There you go, I promise I’ll be back in a moment--" He was quickly interrupted by a clawed paw sinking into his sleeve. Giving a defeated sigh he nodded, “Okay... all right. I hear you. I’ll go find your owner now.”

 

 Thankfully it didn't take long, the small girl he’d run into had a tear streaked face and was calling out her beloved pet’s name: Leon. Arthur supposed the name fit, the cat had to have some lion’s share of strength to have survived a fall in the river and the small but tiresome journey back to town. After describing the creature to the girl and warding off more incoming tears, he lead her back to the inn and reunited the pair. Both of them seemed rather happy and Arthur couldn't deny the small swell of happiness it made him feel.

 With owner and pet reunited, Arthur went once more towards the stairs before a familiar voice called out to him.

 “Arthur! Wait!” Gwen, the woman who Merlin had been besotted with earlier, called before meeting up with him and thrusting a basket of fresh pastries at him. “Before you head up, could you take these to your father?”

 The gears in his head turned slowly at the strange words, leaving Arthur to stare blankly at Gwen for a moment before he blurted out, “My _what_?!”

 The woman frowned, pulling the basket back a little, “Isn’t that how automatons refer to their creators?” She genuinely seemed confused and worried. Arthur didn’t have the heart to yell at her over such a strange concept. Instead, he groaned and grabbed the basket along with the key.

 “I’ll take these up to him. But: He is NOT my father. We’re practically the same age, physically...” He muttered before stomping up the stairs like a petulant brat, Gwen calling her thanks behind him.

 

Once upstairs, he took a look around. There were three doors, two to his left and one straight ahead. The only issue was none of them had been marked. How inconsiderate, he thought before carefully heading down the hall, assuming the furthest door would be the last number of the three. Tentatively, he tried the key and was relieved to find it worked, a pure stroke of luck.

 

Opening the door and heading inside, he found Merlin settled at the desk, carefully writing in his journal. Arthur took a moment to take in the sight. Merlin had set his cloak on the bed along with his vest and discarded his boots somewhere. So all that was left on him was his purple striped dress shirt, his dark travelling pants and garish yellow and black striped socks which went up to his knees. The man had a questionable sense of taste for certain. His hair was a bit mussed but Arthur couldn't tell if that was due to _Gwen_ or his own fussing. Clearly _something_ had gone on, Merlin was almost never in this state of undress.

 Arthur had to admit, in spite of everything, Merlin was fairly attractive. His high cheekbones and narrow face were brought more in focus with the limited light in the room coming from the window and a candle on the desk. And from the side, Arthur could appreciate the fae like nose and soft looking lips. That’s when Merlin turned to look at Arthur and gave him _that_ smile. The marionette huffed and set the basket of baked goods on the desk next to Merlin. “Gwen says they're for you. She didn't thank you enough?”

 “Hm?” Merlin hummed curiously as he lifted the cloth on the basket to peer inside, the smell of fresh pastry wafting into the air and making him sigh in delight. “So this is what she meant. They smell really good.”

 Arthur only hummed in a vague sense before heading towards the bed and setting Merlin’s travelling case off to the side. He plopped down on the fluffy bedspread and start taking off his shoes while Merlin took one of the pastries and began to eat, letting his magic do his writing for the time being.

 After a few moments of companionable silence, Merlin finally said, “Gwen’s pretty cute, don’t you think? And she’s really good at baking."

 Arthur looked up from the task he had busied himself with, namely folding Merlin’s cloak so it didn’t end up wrinkled or in the way of being able to sleep that night. “Sure, I guess,” Came his lukewarm response. “She’s nice.”

 “Really thoughtful, and kind…” Merlin continued, watching Arthur as he started undoing his ascot and taking off his vest.

 “... yeah?” Arthur really wasn't sure how to answer that. Why was Merlin so fixated on Gwen all of a sudden? ... _Oh._ The thought had finally struck him as to why Merlin would be badgering him for his opinion on the matter.

 “You should take her to dinner. Maybe to a play too. I think you’d make a great couple,” Arthur answered. And if he sounded jealous, well…

 Apparently the idea had come as a shock to Merlin who had been mid-sip of his tea. He sputtered and coughed, lurching forward to set his cup down. Quickly, he fished a handkerchief from his pocket, mopping up the mess he had made in his shock. Arthur watched for a moment mostly to make sure his idiot friend hadn't hurt himself in his embarrassment.

 “ _Me?!_ And _Gwen_?! What?! I-- no!! No!! Absolutely not! That's wasn’t what I--" He stammered, cheeks rosy with embarrassment in his attempt to recover his composure, finally huffing and sending Arthur a glare.

 “It’s all right, Merlin. Like you said: she’s kind and nice and pretty… oh! Even better, if you two get married then I won't have to do _all_ of the work in caring for you. She could take over dressing you and keeping you company through the night and I can do everything else! You should marry her,” Arthur stated in with false excitement. He actually wasn’t a big fan of the idea of sharing Merlin with anyone. But if it had to be anyone...

 “Now hold on just a minute!!” Merlin squawked in indignation, even more flustered than before. “I don’t like her _like that!_ And I never said anything about _marriage_!”

 “Really? Could have fooled me with how quickly you ran off with her. And from the way you looked when I came in. I could have sworn the two of you had gotten up to no good in here.” Arthur hummed as he eyed Merlin who seemed to squirm under his piercing stare.

 Merlin glanced away and ducked his head a little, crushing the kerchief he’d been using in his fist. “... I’m... interested in someone else…”

 “Do share.”

 Merlin kept silent despite Arthur’s imploring. Instead he set the kerchief aside and began writing again, the half eaten pastry long forgotten.

 “Oh come on, Merlin! Don’t clam up on me now! I promise I won’t tease you,” Arthur tried to goad him but to no avail. He sighed, one last attempt, “Tell me?”

 Merlin looked up towards him after that.. Had Arthur a heart, the look Merlin wore would have shattered it. He looked… so incredibly sad. Not in a manic or distraught way. More like someone who had never stopped mourning over the death of a loved one. There was regret, remorse… How could Arthur press him further after that?

 “Don’t… don’t do this. Not right now... Just finish getting ready for bed. I’ll turn out the lights when I’m done.” Then Merlin went back to his writing and all Arthur could do was what he was told. Clearly whoever Merlin had loved was now gone and it was a painful memory. He couldn’t put his dear friend through the pain of remembering it just to amuse himself.

 

A few hours passed, the only sound being the scratching of pen and paper and the soft ticking from Arthur’s body. Merlin eventually joined Arthur in bed, wrapping his arms around the marionette’s chest and pressing up against his back as though Arthur was nothing more than a comfort toy for a distraught child.

 It was funny how this was normal for them. Shortly after Arthur’s creation, he found that Merlin wasn’t getting proper sleep. He’d tried everything to help him but nothing would keep him asleep through the night. It had gotten so bad that Merlin was falling asleep amidst his work and was causing more accidents than wholly necessary.

 Arthur tried one last thing which he had read of in books: telling stories to Merlin before bed. At first, it had just been local rumors or what he had done through the day. Merlin would fall asleep and Arthur would leave to his room, but then he’d find Merlin tinkering away only hours later. And while it was an improvement, the man still needed sleep desperately. So, Arthur began to stay through the night; he would sit on the bed and tell tales which slowly became less true and more that of fantastical adventures he crafted from who knew where. He’d stay there into the night, where Merlin would slowly end up hugging his waist for comfort. Eventually, Arthur just began to lay with Merlin and let the mage wrap around him. Amazing how an adult like him could be so childish at times. More amazing was that Arthur had let him. However, if it meant Merlin would finally get proper sleep...

 

After a moment of resting together, Arthur softly began to hum the tune the little girl had been singing, after her reunion with her beloved pet. “ _Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle, the cow jumped over the moon… The little dog laughed, to see such sport, and the dish ran away with the spoon…”_

 “...Where did you learn that?” Merlin asked, voice on the edge of exhaustion with his face pressed to the back of Arthur’s neck.

 “From the cat’s owner.”

 “You found them then?”

 Arthur gave a hum of acknowledgement, “Wasn’t hard. She was looking for him. His name is Leon.”

 “...What a clever name for a cat…” Somehow, the words seemed… remorseful?

 “Yeah… I guess it is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those scene combinations I've been dying to write. Not only do we have Merlin and Gwen flirting and ambiguous hints of "did they screw?" But we start to finally see that Arthur's really an oblivious idiot and Maybe Merlin cares about Arthur more than Arthur cares in return. But I promise, this isn't Unrequited love... at least not in the end. <3
> 
> Thanks to Cream_moon for beta reading!


	4. Wheel of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sets out to complete a special project while Merlin is off doing who knows what. After making some animal friends, they come to his rescue in the nick of time.

_ “I just wanted to make sure you had all you need for your journey to Camlann. For the days ahead.” Merlin sounded so sombre, Arthur couldn’t fully place why but he assumed it was just Merlin’s nature to worry unnecessarily. But his words… one part did not make sense. _

_ “Thank you,” Arthur answered with a frown, staring at Merlin with confusion rather than reviewing the battle plans he had in his hands. “Merlin, what do you mean, my journey?” _

_ And like that, Merlin turned to look him in the eyes and Arthur knew something was desperately wrong. “I’m afraid I won’t be coming with you. Not this time. I’m sorry.” Merlin was lying. Arthur knew that Merlin was lying. “I have an urgent errand to run for Gaius. Vital supplies that I can’t obtain here.” _

_ Merlin was bold faced lying, right to his face. “Vital supplies?” Arthur echoed, trying to control his own feelings of hurt and betrayal.  _

_ “Yes, it’s--" _

_ He didn’t didn’t need to hear more. “No. No… it’s fine,” he had to look away, trying to instead focus once more on the scroll in his hands. “I understand.” And he did. Even if Merlin was lying, even if the idiot manservant had stayed by his side even in his darkest hour. He couldn't blame Merlin for his trepidation, not after the last time. The fool had insisted on accompanying him to undo Morgana’s work with the ghasts known as Dorrocha. He had carelessly thrown his life to the creatures to protect Arthur and nearly died for it. Certainly something like that had to have been traumatic. Even so, the thought that Merlin wasn’t going to be with him in this battle, that his long time friend wouldn’t be at his side even as he was certain to die… it hurt more than he could truly express. Fear had never stopped Merlin before... _

_ “Arthur--" _

_ “You know, Merlin,” He interjected, unable to hear more of Merlin’s lies, “All those jokes about you being a coward… I never really meant any of them. I always thought you were the bravest man I ever met.” He looked up at Merlin, the shock and numbness of his expression setting it. This would probably be the last time he ever saw Merlin. He wished he could have a better expression of the man to take with him. Or even better words. _

_ “...I guess I was wrong.” The hurt in his words was out before he could think to stop them. He turned away, not wanting to see how much pain he put Merlin in… and not wanting to admit how much pain he was in from Merlin’s lies. _

 

Birds. It was the sound of birds and the braying of a donkey that pulled him back into the waking world. Taking in his surroundings--the quaint bed, the small desk, even the wardrobe--he was rather confused. Where was he?

Oh right, the tavern in Dusk town. Rubbing uselessly at his eyes, he frowned. Odd, he didn’t usually sleep. He thought back for a moment: Had it been a dream? It felt very real. He still ached with the sorrow and hurt, still upset over Merlin’s lies and the thought of dying without his oldest friend by his side.

Slowly, Arthur pushed himself up and noticed that Merlin was missing. Merlin didn’t usually get up before him but then again, Arthur usually didn’t sleep much less dream. There was another moment of confusion before he heard the mumble of Merlin’s voice from outside the room over the ticking of his inner mechanics. Hopefully Merlin would be back soon, it sounded as though his body was wearing down. Sitting up and crossing his legs, he began to think about the dream, slowly tuning out the ticking sound and Merlin’s voice.

Was it a dream or was it a memory? Why was Merlin there if it was a memory? Why had he been so sure he was going to die at this Camlann place? Why had Merlin lied to him about why he didn’t want to go? Well that last part wasn’t actually as confusing, it was more the hurt of such a blatant lie that lingered. Of the… undeniable trust he had in Merlin and the hurt from having that trust betrayed. 

The door creaked as it opened as Merlin came back into the room from his conversation. He must have been awake for a while as he was nearly dressed.  Albeit, poorly: his shirt wasn’t tucked and every other buttons seemed to be undone, like he’d dressed in a hurry. His hair looked as though he at most ran his hand through it, the gentle waves and curls sticking out every which way rather than having a semblance of order to it. Merlin really was completely hopeless without another person to help him.

“Oh, good morning Arthur,” Merlin greeted, tone first surprised then bright. He fished a small key-pin from his pocket and moved over to the bed, carefully settling behind the other. “Sounds like you need to be wound up… I’m surprised you’ve been so quiet with how loud your gears are turning.”

“I had a dream,” Arthur stated flatly, staring at the cabinet against the wall. The sound of the key turning and gears winding filled the room with a cranking noise for a few moments. They wouldn’t really be able to talk over it so they waited until the task was complete.

“About what? ” Merlin curiously asked once finished, giving Arthur a gentle pat on the back as he moved away from the automaton, “Now that I think of it, this is the first time you’ve had a dream, isn’t it?” 

“...It was... about pastries.” If Arthur lied, it was only fair play. Merlin frequently lied or refused to tell the truth. Perhaps even more than he had ever known.

Merlin laughed warmly, Arthur could almost imagine the crinkles that formed in the corners of his eyes as he did so, “Pastries?”

“Yes… I wonder what they're like.”

“You could have asked…” Merlin sighed through the remnants of his laughter, “I promise.. when you have a real body, I’ll be sure to get more pastries from Gwen so you can try them.”

Arthur wasn’t sure what to say to that. He hadn’t ever thought of having more than the blatantly mechanical body he had now, nor had he thought Merlin would go so out of his way to get a particular person’s pastries. “...That would be nice…”

 

Arthur felt a bit more energetic and focused now that his mechanics had been wound up, setting out to start their day. Merlin went on about a request from the nun they’d spotted yesterday as Arthur worked to properly button Merlin’s shirt and tuck it into his pants before pinning the empty sleeve to his side. As he pulled Merlin’s vest onto the mage, he was told of how the clocks had stopped working in the church a while ago, so after hearing Merlin was an ingenious inventor and mechanic, the nun sought him out and asked for his help. 

“I’m going to need you to go look at the clocks,” Merlin said as Arthur pulled the vest into place and smoothed it out. The marionette gave Merlin a raised brow.

“Why?”

Merlin flashed a nervous smile and Arthur knew he was about to lie. “The… uh.. Holy grounds and I don’t get along. A lot of my magic relies on making deals with the fae and arch-fae and well… the churches of God ward against those who treat with their kind. They think them devils or demons or some lark.”

Arthur was actually surprised when Merlin told some form of the truth. He pretended to mull it over as he handed Merlin his pocketwatch, “I suppose I have time to help you…”

“You’re the best,” Merlin answered with a grin before heading to the desk and grabbing his journal while Arthur dressed himself. “It shouldn’t be too hard but look around everywhere that you can. There’s often clues where you can’t find them.” 

 

Once ready, the pair made their way towards the outskirts of town where a modest church and cemetery lay. And it really was modest compared to the churches in London. Where as London had grand cathedrals which could combat the parliament building, this one was perhaps no bigger than a barn. Just one steeple and a few windows, it’s walls made from weathered sandstone and the windows seemed to have been more like pieces of broken glass fused together rather than stained to look like anything.

Arthur looked to Merlin who wore a nervous smile as he inspected the building. “Right, well... “ Merlin started off before glancing to Arthur and jerking his head towards the church.

“I don’t understand why you accepted the request when you can’t go in.”

“Well… Again, if I can somehow help, I’d like to think I gave it my best effort to help. In a small town like this, this is the one place where the time will always be correct because someone maintains it. So if their clocks are broken, it’s a hindrance to the town and any travelers passing by.”

Arthur gave an exasperated sigh and began towards the door half-way through Merlin’s speech, “All right, okay. Don’t lecture me.” He didn’t have to look back to know Merlin was grinning like the idiot he was, not even when he entered the church. Though, perhaps he should have looked then for he would have noticed the worry in his eyes.

 

The church’s interior was about as quaint as it’s exterior but a few things struck him as odd. First: The walls were practically lined with all sorts of different clocks. There seemed to be nine in total. Then, at the ends behind the podium from which the priest or minister would speak, a plethora of lit candles below a large wooden cross suspended above. Arthur supposed that was  _ one _ way to put the fear of God into people. 

Since he was supposed to be helping to repair the clocks, he moved over to the first and began inspecting it. Funny, each one was a different style than the next. And true to form, it had stopped moving entirely. Though most odd, was the symbol on its face. Pulling out the notebook Merlin had given him long ago--on the off chance Arthur wanted to chronicle his days or remembered something from his past--he drew the symbol down in the book then went to the next clock. Again, he found a similar story and he wrote down the symbol. 

Eight. Eight of the nine clocks didn’t work. The only one that did had the only symbol he recognized which stood for the Sun. Arthur frowned as he stepped back. Why would they need so many clocks? And why were they all marked with strange symbols? This didn’t seem like a normal church.

“Oh, hello. You’re that doll accompanying Doctor Faust, aren’t you?” A woman’s voice broke his concentration, Arthur turning towards it to find the nun from earlier. She looked much less severe than when she had been scolding Gwen, her green eyes gentle and kind though tired. However… She had called Merlin “Doctor Faust”… Was Merlin using a pseudonym while traveling? If so, it was rather on the nose...

“Um… Yes. He asked that I come take a look at everything and report back to him. He had... Other errands to attend to,” Arthur answered cautiously. He knew enough not to reveal that Merlin couldn’t enter the church; he really didn’t want to betray the one time Merlin had told the truth. 

“I see.. What a shame. No matter though. I’ve a few appointments about town myself, I’m sure I’ll run into him.” She answered in an aloof manner before giving Arthur a gentle smile. “Please, feel free to look about the place. I hope that you and Doctor Faust will be able to fix this. The townspeople will be grateful too. Let me know if you need any help.”

“Wait, I didn’t catch your name?” Arthur asked after she had walked past him towards the church entrance.

She turned and ave a smile that while kind, didn’t seem quite right. “I apologize, I’m so used to everyone knowing each other here. It’s Sister LeFay, Sister Morgana LeFay.”

“Arthur Pendragon,” He answered, trying not to be unnerved by the strangely familiar name.

She nodded and turned away to continue out, pausing before the door for a moment. “A pleasure meeting you, Arthur… Do take care. Things are not as they seem.”

And with that, she left. Her cryptic words left him wondering for a moment before shrugging it off. He supposed it wasn’t really that important as he turned to enter a small room off to the side. Entering it and looking around, it seemed like a simple library and classroom. He supposed that it would make sense that the church would be in charge of the children’s education in such a small town, however skewed their learning may be. Slowly he wandered about, looking over the shelves of books with no real interest. The church’s collection paled to Merlin’s own, and most those here seemed to be steeped heavily in the word of God.

 

One book did catch his eye, however, and he pulled it from the shelf, a layer of dust falling into the air. It didn’t really bother Arthur as he swiped a mechanical hand over the cover. “...The Legends of King Arthur… Huh,” He read aloud before opening it. 

He didn’t delve deep into the book, more so skimmed it since he didn’t have time to spend on the tale, but it was certainly an odd one. From what he gathered, there was some story about a King named Uther lusting after his best friend’s wife and convincing a wizard named Merlin-- _ That was a bit odd _ \-- to disguise the King so he might lay with the object of his “affections”. The wizard agreed but on the condition that Merlin could take any child born from the union. Twelve years later, the boy taken from that union would pull the legendary sword from the stone and be crowned King of all England. 

“What a load of filth. This legend isn’t even accurate,” Arthur grumbled out, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf. He supposed it was time to return to the real reason he was here. Looking throughout the rest of the room revealed a few curious things: A bust of a long dead Emperor of Rome which could be slid aside to reveal a pentagram, the center holding the sun symbol which was lit and the points holding the other symbols which weren’t. He took note of the symbol that was lit before moving the bust back.

The final curiosity was the poem on the blackboard:

 

_ From the coffin, silver coins are jingly pouring _

_ On the book, copper coins are slowly wagging _

_ Behind God, the tin angel is quietly smiling _

_ Where did the water go? To the place where it turns while ticking _

_ Where did the fire go? To the place where firewood is crackling _

_ Where did the noblewoman go? Long had she turned to dust _

 

Arthur frowned at the poem. Who would teach children such confusing and nonsensical rhymes? Was it some translation of some kind? Nevertheless, he wrote it all down before checking one last time for any other clues. Finding nothing else, he made his way back outside to find Merlin waiting for him. 

 

“Didn’t you have other things to do?” Arthur asked with a raised brow, earning a nervous smile for his questioning.

“I did... And I did leave to go do them but... I got worried!”

“It’s a church, Merlin. I’m not going to die from it.”

“...I know that… Did you find anything?” Merlin asked, trying to escape the conversation clearly. Arthur didn’t press much further, finding it odd that Merlin would worry at all. After all, Arthur hadn’t made any deals with the fae as far as he knew. 

Relaying the clues about the clocks, the statue and the poem, Merlin seemed to mull over the information before answering, “It sounds like the clocks correspond to the poem… and the statue. Perhaps the poem is the hint for repairing the clocks and the clocks are tied to the statue… Something might be hidden further in.”

Taking out his journal, he used a brief bit of magic to write down some information before tearing the page out and passing it along to Arthur. Then as soon as he tried to hand off the paper, one of the townspeople called out to him. “Ah-- Be there in a moment!” He called back before pressing the page into Arthur’s hands, “I’m trusting you to fix this, all right?”

“Wait--Hold on! Why not just fix it you-- oh he’s gone already…” Arthur groused, Merlin having run off to assist someone else. Looking over the paper he sighed. It seemed to correlate the symbols to the planets and the planets to elements. Comparing it to the poem, it all slowly started to make sense.

 

\---

 

So off Arthur went, making his way through town to solve the riddles. Once again, he found himself doing odd things like playing games with mice and returning eggs to hens to appease distraught roosters to solve the puzzles the clocks presented him with. It didn’t help that the town seemed to have a stray dog problem and that most clung to the cemetery near the church. Arthur had also found himself freeing the donkey he had fed earlier, who had been sold off to be made into shoes. He also fed a starving dog who refused to leave his owner’s grave after the cat at the inn refused to eat the sausage a young girl tried to feed him. It was almost as though that was what the cat had wanted Arthur to do. He tried not to think on that idea too hard.

He’d had managed to fix all but one clock when the trouble began. One of the town girls had gotten herself stuck in a tree, her older brother distraught. So, after some quick thinking, Arthur managed to procure a ladder and was halfway up it when the older brother started running away as the ferocious snarls of the wild dogs that had been roaming the cemetery broke the calm. Arthur wasn’t sure what had caused them to become so vicious, but he didn’t have time to think as they leapt up at him and one managed to jump onto the ladder, sending it careening back. He fell to the ground with a thud and a sharp hiss of pain before quickly scooting back from the three vicious mutts now rounding on him. 

This wasn’t good, he didn’t know if he could die but Merlin having to put his torn body apart at this moment was not something he wanted to think about! Grabbing a stick, he swung out at them, trying to keep them away as he backed into the stone wall of the farm. This was it, he was doing to end up a chew toy just because he hadn’t been paying attention!

That’s when his rescue came, not from Merlin or another human, but rather the mule, the cat, the rooster and even the old dog from the cemetery who he’d fed came charging in, fighting back the pack of wild dogs. It was a grand cluster of crowing and braying, hissing and snarling as the two groups fought, keeping the attackers away from Arthur. Unfortunately, the fight seemed to result some casualties. One of the pack dogs lay dead, his head having been kicked hard by the mule. The cat and the other dog however… “Oh no--”

 

“Arthur!!” Merlin shouted as he ran over to him, kneeling down and checking him over for injuries, clearly fretting up a storm. “Arthur, are you hurt?”

“No--No I’m fine!” He argued, trying to get the magician to stop so they could both calm down. But soon the area was awash with people and voices, it seemed like the whole town had followed the commotion or at least significant members of it. The owner of the pawn shop came along and seemed delighted to find the mule he’d thought had gone missing. He tied a rope to its neck and began pulling him back into town as the rooster was caught up by the farmer’s wife who held a knife in her hand, Arthur could easily imagine what was to happen to the poor bird. The little girl who owned the cat, knelt as she sobbed and held its lifeless form in her arms. And the dog? Well he was left there without care, after all he was just a stray after his owner had passed away. 

Merlin had looked down into his hand, where a familiar pocket watch lay Arthur noticing something peculiar about the red gem in it’s center. It was… glowing? After a heavy sigh, the mage slid the watch away and helped Arthur up. 

 

“Come on. Let’s call it a day… I think you’ve had enough excitement for today…”


	5. The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur begs Merlin to do something about the mistake he made. Merlin shows that he does have competency in some things. And some familiar faces show up to make things fun.

“You can bring them back… can’t you?” He never thought he’d be saying these words. Least of all, did he think he’d say them when he and Merlin were already in bed. The mage’s hand tightened suddenly in his nightshirt as a response. It was a gamble, a risk… but if he didn’t ask, he would never know. Certainly Merlin could do something...

“...Who?”

“...Those animals. They… They died. They died because of me. It’s my fault, not theirs…” Arthur’s voice was breaking as he spoke, the more mechanical sound of it leaking into his chords. Merlin hugged him tighter and he could feel the frown pressed against his back. But even with Merlin’s upset, he couldn’t help but think about what had happened earlier that day. It wasn’t fair to them.

“...You don’t know what you’re asking of me--”

“ _Please_ Merlin… They... They’re good. They just wanted to protect a stranger who showed them kindness. Isn’t that what you’re always telling me? To show strangers kindness? And what did they get in return? The mule was slaughtered for shoes and bristle. The rooster was made into soup! Soup!!! And... oh... That poor girl… she loved the cat so much and now, after all he’s been through…” He began to ramble, his resolve breaking down just like the emotion in his voice. The poor girl had been so sad, her only joy being that old cat.

There was a moment of silence, the grip on his shirt tighter before Merlin relaxed, pulling himself away and sitting up. Arthur turned back to look at him, to see what he was feeling but found he couldn’t as the mage’s profile was obscured by the bright moonlight filtering in through the window. Then, he turned to the edge of the bed and Arthur caught a brief glimpse of the darkened look on his face. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked.  

 “...Okay. I’ll… I can bring them back… But I’ll need your help.” Merlin finally answered.

 Despite the sombre tone of his voice, Arthur was elated. He eagerly nodded in agreement, and practically leapt out of bed to get dressed.

 

\----

 

Merlin had given him a laundry list of things to collect. Thankfully none were too difficult to gather but he did find each of the items weird. The oddest being affects belonging to each of the animals. He’d found the rope which had been tied to the mule by its owner when he’d been sold, the ribbon belonging about the neck of the old ginger cat, a feather from--he hoped-- the rooster, and the old worn collar from the dog. Looking it over carefully, he found the owner’s name on the side. Mithian.

 She must have loved the dog very much, Arthur could tell the collar was once a fine one of only the best hide and metal. The last item he’d been tasked to get was a fish, a request that he could not fathom out in the slightest. At least all the others had been related to who this was all for…

 Since no shop had been open, he ended up having to catch one in the river. It wasn’t too difficult but it was cold on that Autumn evening. However, if a small amount of chill was all he needed to endure for those who gave their lives for him, it was a small price to pay.

 He met with his companion back in the forest, finding the man drawing an array into the dirt with a long stick. Arthur set the briefcase down as well as the fruits of his search before stepping back and awaiting Merlin’s instructions. He noted the focused look on Merlin’s face, quietly observing him. Did he always wear a severe look when he needed to use magic? Arthur thought back to the times he’d seen him using magic which were for small tasks, mostly. Writing in a book or pouring tea for himself… Merlin hadn’t done any large amount of magic since Arthur had joined him. So this was the first time that he would see the magician’s true abilities...

 Arranging a few items about, Merlin crafted four bodies from clay and earth. They were featureless and pale, nothing remarkable about them other than being human in shape. He wondered why Merlin would aim for human bodies for animal creatures, but he didn’t ask, figuring it best not to question Merlin’s actions at the moment lest he be distracted.

 They moved the golems to the array Merlin made, Arthur wondering how the lines hadn’t been disturbed with all the movement. Stepping back and away, he watched as Merlin pulled out four jars, each one having a peculiar light in them. He took each affect belonging to one of the brave animals and his eyes lit gold, and each item in turn disappeared, the light inside the jars glowing brighter. He then set each of the jars on a different corner before instructing Arthur to lay the fish down in the center.

 “... Okay I wasn’t going to ask but, why the fish?” Arthur inquired as he set the thing in the center and stepped back and out of the array.

 “...Nothing is free, Arthur. Not even magic. Every wish has a price and every price must be paid. This... This is just insurance to make sure the spell works,” Merlin said, his voice tired and weary in a way that for once Arthur had to wonder just how old Merlin was. He looked to be in possibly his thirties or even twenties but… right now he sounded beyond ancient. He also had to wonder when the last time Merlin had cast such a spell… and what price did he have to pay? Without meaning to, his gaze wandered towards Merlin’s missing arm. Was it possible…? It made the most sense out of anything. But then what had his wish been?

 Merlin brought his hand up, eyes glowing gold and the array burning the same color before it changed to red. A flash of light drew Arthur’s gaze to the center of the array to spot something odd.

  _A black cat, with a white mark on it’s chest and face_. Before Arthur could say anything to shoo the cat away, it spoke.

 “So… Merlin. What is it you’re asking for this time?” The cat purred, looking over its surroundings. “Are you trying to bond these souls? You know what sort of price I ask for in return.”

 “Your deal is not with me, Cait Sidhe. It is with them. You’ve taken their lives before their time and they want them back. I’m only a medium this time,” Merlin answered, tone cold and aloof. Arthur had never heard the man take such a tone and he honestly felt both awed and terrified. It was hard to believe this man was the same one who could hardly walk without tripping on a good day.

 The cat chuckled in reply, quickly feasting on the fish before it’s eyes changed to an eerie red. “I take many lives before their time, you should know this. Many would want a second chance. But… This is fine with me. I’ve always liked this faerie tale.” And with giddy laugh, it was gone.

 Magic swirled through the array, Arthur watching with wide-eyed wonder as the lights left from the jars and shot into each one of the golems. Once the lights settled, the bodies began to change, forming unique features for each golem. One became quite tall, with medium length red and curly hair and a red beard to match, his clothing rather refined and gentlemanly. Another became medium height with short dark hair and a patch over his right eye, his clothing resembling that belonging to the general of an army, black with gold trim. The third was similar in height with medium dark brown hair, his clothing rather promiscuous with the open button up blouse that showed more than a fair share of his chest and seemed to only be held closed by a rich green vest. His ensemble was finished by slim fitting pants and tall boots.The final golem became the tallest of them all, his hair light and cropped close to his head; his clothing was tidy but nowhere near as regal as the redheaded golem. However, his strength was apparent and Arthur knew immediately it had been the mule.

 One by one their eyes opened and they looked themselves over, the bright magic that surrounded them slowly fading away.

 “Wh... What the hell?!” The brown haired man yelled, hands quickly patting himself over in shock. “What’s going on?!”

 “We’re… alive?” The dark haired man spoke, turning his hands over in wonder.

 “That doesn’t make any sense. The last thing I remember, I’d been clubbed--”

 “Okay, no need to relive your final moments. Be happy you’re alive!” The redhead interrupted his tall and burly friend.

 “Well--” Merlin started before swaying, Arthur immediately moving to catch him and support him. “Sorry... I haven’t… Haven’t tried to bring four back before. I’m fine. It’ll be fine.” Arthur didn’t buy that but he let Merlin get back to his own feet before the mage went over to the quartet.

 “Welcome back. You’ve been given a second chance at life. Mind you, you can’t go around with your old names… So what shall we call you?” Merlin said with a strained smile, Arthur soon joining his side partially in worry that his friend would swoon again.

 The animals turned human stammered and paused. They seemed to have no clue of what to be called much less a name to have.

 “Gwaine,” Arthur said simply, pointing to the male with dark brown hair. He seemed to think it over before nodding and giving a rather charming smile.

 “Sounds about right.”

 “Lancelot,” Arthur stated, pointing to the one-eyed man in military garb. He got a nod in response. Lancelot seemed to like the name.

 “Percival,” Arthur pointed to the tall man.

 “I think I prefer Percy in all fairness. Percival sounds too stuffy.” He answered, rubbing the side of his neck. “But it works.”

 “And Leon--”

 “Hold on! That was my name before!” The cat-turned human argued.

 “It’s a fitting name nonetheless,” Merlin hummed, staring at Arthur with an inscrutable gaze. “So... Gwaine, Lancelot, Percy, and Leon. I don’t think anyone would suspect anything with those names... Well no more than usual.”

 “Wait... I do have a question,” Gwaine interjected, crossing his arms with a huffy look.

 “Yes?” Merlin answered, looking to the man and doing his best to keep his eyes to his face rather than his showy chest.

 “Why?” Gwaine asked, raising a brow.

 “Why what exactly?” It wasn’t a bad question per se, but Merlin sighed nonetheless.

 “Why’d you bring us back? I mean... I’m not ungrateful by any means but why?”

 Merlin’s expression soured and he rubbed his neck. “Well... _I_ did it because Arthur convinced me to. But… Only the four of you know what your contract with Cait was. What you do to complete that is up to you…”

 The four looked at each other before back to Merlin. “We want to come with you,” said the former rooster.

 “I want to join the Bremen City band! I’ve always wanted to play the lute and make people happy,” The former mule added.

 “There isn’t much left for me in this town since Mithian passed away… I’d be much more useful staying close to you two,” The former dog admitted.

 “Well…” The former cat started before shrugging, “I did want to learn the fiddle after little miss always sang about cats playing fiddles.”

 Merlin looked absolutely exhausted from their admissions, rubbing his eyes with a grimace. “No-- that’s a terrible idea. Following me is a bad idea. Just ask Arthur! It’s more hassle than it’s worth--”

 “Merlin,” Arthur finally spoke up, staring directly at the man until Merlin looked at him. “...Didn’t the town need a band for the Harvest Festival? And didn’t you say we should help wherever we could? I don’t think it’s a bad idea. Let them learn to play instruments and perform for the town. If they do well, we can take them with us to Bremen.”

 The stare he got from Merlin was an incredulous one before the mage began laughing, “I can’t believe you’re using my words against me! You’ve changed Arthur…” Once he calmed down, he wore a bright grin, rubbing at the corners of his eyes. “Fine. Fine! You win! If you four can prove to me that you can play well enough to help out the Harvest Festival, I’ll personally escort you to Bremen. Deal?”

 The four nodded eagerly before cheering, Merlin hurrying to shush them. “There are still people sleeping! Anyway... Rest up and meet me at the Inn tomorrow morning. I think it’s time I get some rest.”

 

\-----

 

They… were… horrible.

 Merlin had convinced Morgana and Gwen to give the new musicians a chance. Morgana agreed and had brought them instruments and settled in to listen.

 Now, Arthur was no judge of musical talent but he knew that good music did NOT sound like that. And it seemed as though the horrid sound had actually caused a bit of damage, both Morgana and Gwen caught in a dazed stupor. Merlin quickly shut the band down before apologizing profusely and dragging the group away.

 “What was that?! I thought you could play!!!” He hissed. The four seemed to be too stunned, by their own lack of ability, to really respond. With a heavy sigh, he rubbed his face and groaned. “Okay--you know what… Arthur? How’s your progress on fixing the church clocks?”

 “Um… There’s only one left.”

 “Go fix it. Please. We... We should _definitely_ leave before we cause more trouble.”

 

\-----

 

The four new golems seemed intent on following after Arthur for a bit before they wandered off on their own. At least Arthur had a moment to actually fix the clock. Going back to check the stone statue he gave a sigh of relief. “There... All done…”

 No sooner had he said it, the world seemed to change, gears cranking and shifting in the wall as the bookcase nearby recessed and pulled away to reveal a hidden room. For a moment, Arthur thought he should seek Merlin out for this but then he remembered the man couldn’t even walk into the building. Taking a deep breath, he went in.

 The room had clearly not been used, leaving Arthur to knock several thick cobwebs from his path before getting to see the room in full. There were several oddities to be noted: The light that came from a nearby lantern which certainly had to be bewitched; the litter of notes and papers about the table before him with scrawling letters in a language which he didn’t recognize; and the beakers and distilling stations on the table and the shelves. In the middle of it all... A bible. A bible with some musty parchment sticking out from it. Arthur didn’t even think to pause as he opened the bible and pulled the scroll out, looking it over curiously. It seemed to be written in a language he recognized but couldn’t quite read, the letters moving and shifting as though some kind of magic was obscuring it from his view. The page it was tucked into, however, gave him an uneasy sense. What sort of bible had an illustration of the Horned God in it?

 With that sense of unease settling in the pit of his stomach, he quickly closed the book and tucked the scroll away into his vest then hurried from the room. No point in dawdling about, Merlin would likely want to see what the scroll contained. As he left the room, the bookcase slid back into place as though it had never moved. Arthur supposed if he needed it again, he could always figure out a way in. The trip back to the inn was short and thankfully Merlin was in their shared room, going through his briefcase as though he were looking for something. He thrust the scroll near directly under Merlin’s nose. “I found this.”

 Wearing a look of confusion at the sudden appearance of the strange item, Merlin took the parchment and looked it over before grinning wide. “Arthur, you brilliant prat. You’ve just solved our musician problem.”

 Arthur frowned at the news. That wasn’t what he had expected at all, “What?”

 “This spell… grants extraordinary musical talent to four people it’s cast on. Master musicians, the lot of them. Where did you find this?” Merlin inquired as he read over the scroll a few times before rolling it up and looking excitedly to Arthur. With Merlin’s expression resembling that of a child’s on Christmas morning, Arthur was finding it difficult to really process the situation again, his gears seemed to struggle and his face felt hot. Merlin was absolutely insufferable, making him feel like this!

 He looked away in his annoyance, “The church. When I fixed the clocks, a secret room opened up. It looked like no one’s been there in a while but this was tucked in a bible inside of it.”

 “...I see.” Merlin’s tone had grown odd in spite of his smile before he shook his head, “So that’s two things you’ve completed today. Well done.” He looked opened the scroll once more to analyze it, biting his lip for a moment before continuing.  “Now... we’ll need some items for this spell to work. A drumstick, a violin bow, and lute strings.”

 Arthur gave a nod and turned to leave, he didn’t need Merlin to tell him what to do after rattling off a list like that. It was time for yet another bout of errands.

 Getting the items actually wasn’t that hard in the end. Though… Arthur figured this wasn’t really what Merlin had meant. The bow at least looked the part of a violin bow but it had been made from bread and string. The drumstick was an acorn and stick which he’d put together but they barely stayed attached, and the lute… was a drawn picture of woman playing a lute. To be entirely fair, he did have one lute string but he gave it up to an elderly man and his sick child who only needed one and well... Arthur had needed three so it didn’t make sense to hold onto just the one. He’d also managed to stumble across each of the four animals now turned human, clearly worried about their past lives that they’d be leaving behind.

 For the cat’s owner, he fixed up and gave her a small ginger cat toy which Leon didn’t seem too thrilled about but judging by the small smile he’d worn as he left, he was happy that Arthur cared enough to please his former owner.

 To settle Gwaine in his anxious state, he checked on the rooster’s chicks and helped one back into the pen rather than let it get caught up by a stray cat lurking nearby. Gwaine thanked him openly, despite being convinced that his chicks were likely to only be raised for food.

 To ease Lancelot’s worries, Arthur had gifted his owner’s grave with lovely purple flowers he’d found growing nearby, making Lancelot feel a bit less worried about whether anyone cared for Mithian and her resting place. And after giving the sick boy the lute strings, Percival seemed to be happy enough. So with both companions and requested items in tow, Arthur made his way back to Merlin.

 The mage looked over the items with great suspicion. “... Are… you sure you couldn’t do any better?”

 “Yes. Be happy that I even managed to find this much.” Arthur answered, crossing his arms in an angry huff. The nerve of him! It’s not like people were going around handing out free instruments or instrument pieces!  

 “Oh don’t get your briefs in a twist, Arthur… I… I’m worried the spell won’t work but... We’ll try it anyway,” Merlin sighed in exasperation as he used his magic to pick the items up along with the spell, turning to the musicians who sat patiently waiting. Clearing his throat he began to read out the words of the spell as Arthur watched to see what would happen. However, when nothing happened, Merlin frowned. He tried again, and again. “What-- why wont it work?” he asked rhetorically in his confoundment. Grabbing the parchment, he brought it up closer to his face as though that would reveal more secrets.

 A moment or two passed before Merlin gave an aggravated groan, “Oh you've got to be pulling my leg.”

 “What’s wrong?” Arthur asked tentatively, not sure he wanted to know the answer. But then again, Merlin’s cheeks had grown rosy and he genuinely seemed reluctant to perform the spell. Arthur hoped that perhaps this meant there would be a bit of humor in the situation but things rarely went that well.

 “... a spell that gifts music requires music…” He grumbled tersely, letting the spell float back away from him.

 “... isn't that why I got the instruments?”

 “Yes and one is missing…” Merlin muttered, rubbing at his eyes for a brief moment.

 Arthur frowned, looking over the four musicians and the three instruments. It was everything Merlin had asked for--

  _Oh._

 Arthur’s brows rose in sudden understanding. _Four_ musicians and only _three_ instruments. They still needed a singing voice or something to represent singing. Giving a small nod Merlin sighed and stood up straight, clearing his voice. Arthur braced himself for what he expected would be a horribly off key sound.

 Except… Merlin _could sing_ . The sound was actually… oddly pleasant. The realization of this fact left Arthur gaping at the mage in his shock. Merlin was _good_ at something. Perhaps he needed to give the mage a bit more credit for his hidden talent.

 As Merlin sang the words out, his eyes changed to gold and gently glowed with his power much like the instrument pieces which shifted and changed to something more like their realistic counterparts. The four musicians seemed to be surrounded by a halo of the same golden light before the spell came to an end.

 Arthur was gaping at the sight before he looked back to Merlin who had gone completely red faced and was trying to hide it behind a fake coughing fit, covering it with his hand. Was he genuinely embarrassed over that? Honestly, Merlin should have been the one volunteering to perform for the town!

 “There you go. The four of you should now have the skills of master musicians. No more of that horsing around from earlier.” Merlin stated as he nervously adjusted his cloak, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles to give himself something to do.

 “...but I’m not a horse, I’m a mule,” Percival answered in false lameness and Gwaine began laughing heartily. Frankly, the joke was pretty bad but even Arthur found it hard not to crack a smile.

 “... you know what I meant.” Merlin muttered back with a pout, ducking his head a bit and… Arthur had another bought of that funny feeling, the one where his gears seemed to slow and crank loudly in his ears. He shook his head to try and clear the feeling before noticing the rest of his party was headed downstairs, Merlin giving him a peculiar look.

 “Are you all right, Arthur?” Merlin asked, concern leaking into his voice. Oh, that was the worst possible thing Merlin could have done. It made the strange feeling worse to know he was concerned.

 Arthur huffed and quickly turned to follow after Lancelot who was the last to leave. “I’m fine! Let’s hurry it up, the festival is only in a few hours.”

 Had he looked back, he would have seen Merlin smiling softly but sadly before following Arthur’s lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write. And you're starting to get more pieces of the real story behind Merlin. Have you figured it out yet?


	6. The Hierophant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin, Arthur, and the band set out for their next stop: Bremen. There, Merlin hopes to find more stories to tell as well as set the musicians up with some work to help fulfill their end of the bargain. Yet, with Winter having set in and cold nights on their path, the troupe sets up camp in an old, decrepit castle and they soon find out that it's not as empty as they thought.

This time around, the music that spilled from the animals’ instruments was far more pleasant. Even Gwaine’s singing seemed to have improved exponentially. ‘Was this the real power of magic?’ Arthur wondered to himself as he watched the approval on Gwen’s, Morgana’s, and even Elyan’s faces. They were definitely much happier with the new sound. Gwen and Elyan thanked Merlin for his help before leaving to help set up the feast out in the town square. 

Sister Morgana on the other hand stopped to chat with Merlin, Arthur idly listening in on their conversation. 

“I must congratulate you, Merlin. You’ve found very skilled musicians. It’s a shame their instruments had been stolen before,” Sister Morgana said with a soft smile. 

“Ah… yes.” Merlin stammered out, his nervousness getting the better of him before he quickly diverted the conversation. “By the way, how are the clocks working now?” 

Sister Morgana nodded with a warm smile, “Much better. Did you find what you were looking for? For your story?” 

“Um, yes… I did. But I was wondering if maybe you’d heard of someone said to be living nearby. A great alchemist?” How odd, Arthur thought. Was Merlin taking them on this journey because he had been looking for someone? And why not tell Arthur? It’s not as though Arthur would really be able to complain or say no to the adventure if that had been the reason.

Sister Morgana paused, thinking over the information before shaking her head, “I’m afraid not. There aren’t many who practice magic in this area. If they had, life would be much easier for the people.”

Arthur noticed the tight smile Merlin wore as he nodded. He knew Merlin didn’t share those views, that magic made life easier. According to the warlock, magic came with a price and often it was an unfair one.

“I’m sure it would be,” Merlin answered, “But thank you anyway--”

He didn’t get a chance to continue further as a loud boom rattled the shelves, followed by the crackle of sparks. All three looked towards the window to see the remaining flickers of colored lights. 

“Fireworks-- Gwen!” Sister Morgana gasped before hurrying out of the inn. But while the nun panicked, Merlin simply smiled and nodded to Arthur, beckoning him to follow.

“Shall we? We may as well enjoy the festival tonight with all the work we put in to getting it prepared.” His tone was warm as he turned away and began to head out,  Arthur following close behind.

\----

The celebration was well underway as Leon, Percy, Lancelot, and Gwaine entertained the town with boisterous music while the fireworks burst brightly above. It seemed as though every citizen both within the town’s walls and those outside of it had come out to join in the festivities. A large throng of people congregated near the buffet table, which had been bolstered by the amount of food donated by farmers and artisans alike. 

Merlin and Gwen were busy chatting it up, the occasional laugh shared between sips of their lagers. Arthur on the other hand found himself at a loss for what to do other than enjoy the music and watch the fireworks. He couldn’t drink or enjoy the food. For one he didn’t need it to survive and two… As Merlin had told him early on, Arthur wasn’t built to ingest anything. Anything that went through his mouth would end up jamming his gears and interrupting the flow of magic that kept him alive. It was a shame, he thought. He’d have liked to have at least tried the cake the baker had made. It looked delicious, even when he remembered that the berries had been turned from blue to red by covering them with hot red pepper sauce when he’d done that particular favor for the bakery. Though, no one seemed to notice if it really affected much. Really, red berries were impossible to find in the autumn. 

“So, Merlin, are you ever going to fess up?” Gwen’s drunken voice caught Arthur’s attention, though he pretended not to notice. 

“Wha-- Fess up to what?” Merlin laughed in answer. 

“You know... About how you  _ feel _ !!” Now Arthur was more curious. Had Merlin changed his mind about his interest in Gwen?

“ _ Gwen _ , please. I--”

“ARTHUUUUR!” Gwaine’s voice interrupted shortly before the once-rooster threw his arm around Arthur’s shoulders and pulled him down to ruffle his hair, much to his chagrin. “We did it! We played for the whole town! You and Merlin really are some kind of magic!”

“I don’t know, it still sounded like an old hen-pecking rooster crowing up there,” Leon stated as he joined the two, a sly smirk on his lips. 

“Oi! Don’t be jealous just because I sound  _ like an angel _ while your little fiddle keeps whining like an old drunk,” Gwaine shot back before laughing, Arthur barely noting the stench of alcohol on him. “Now Arthur, why’re you over here sulking about? Join in the fun! Grab some streamers! Eat some cake! Get drunk!”

“ _ Gwaine _ , I can’t do two of those. And I’m not all that interested in streamers… they’re for children.” Arthur answered tersely, pulling Gwaine’s arm off of him.

Gwaine pouted a bit before elbowing him in the side with a sly smirk, “Well isn’t there maybe a cutie you want to hook up with? Get a lil’ smooch time in before you run off to be a dashing hero? Like maybe Gwen! Or the Sister?”

Arthur’s nose wrinkled in disgust and irritation, “Sister LeFay is a  _ nun _ . They take a vow of celibacy. Besides, she’s far from my type. As for Gwen.. She’s got interest in Merlin.”

Gwaine tutted softly, shaking his head, “Well I’m sure you’ll find someone, you’re a handsome looking bloke. Now if you’ll excuse me…” Gwaine quickly ran a hand through his hair before eying up a few of the younger farmer women, waggling his brows, “I’ve got to find my someone or two.”

“Hold on, don’t you still have your henwife?” Percy interjected but it was too late, Gwaine was off to romance some poor unsuspecting woman. Shaking his head, the large man gave Arthur an apologetic smile before leaving with Leon to enjoy the rest of the evening.

“Honestly, Merlin… You deprive yourself too much. You’ll have to tell him sooner or later,” Gwen’s voice, now soft and fond but full of a gentle pity for the man she spoke to re-entered his range of hearing.

“...I will... One day,” Merlin answered, sounding far too sober and Arthur could imagine the sad smile on his face. He had seen it a few times before and it stirred a strange anxiety in him, making him do things he thought would banish such a look away from his friend’s face. He hadn’t been very successful in the past. “But come now, this isn’t a night for remorse and regrets. Let’s celebrate the bountiful harvest!”

And they did, well into the evening and even the night.

\-----

Getting Merlin ready for the day the next morning was certainly a chore. The man whined and fought him the entire way, complaining of how much his head hurt. Arthur could only chide him for his poor choices when he couldn’t hold his alcohol, and the reprimanding of his friend only earned him huffy pouting and less cooperation. At least until he finally pressed Merlin into drinking a glass or three of water then encouraged him into a nice hearty breakfast of fried eggs, fresh sausage, bread and a nice warm cup of tea. Between the meal and the drinking of non-alcoholic sorts, Merlin’s mood seemed to improve enough for Arthur to fetch the musicians from their room next door. 

Sooner rather than later, the party set out from Dusk Town onto the path to Bremen but not before bidding Gwen and Elyan a fond farewell, Merlin promising to come visit.

The conversation was pleasant, although Gwaine and Leon kept pecking and picking at each other on the path but it was nothing that Lancelot nor Percy couldn’t break up. Arthur and Merlin kept polite conversation before Merlin had stopped to admire the falling snow, grinning a bit. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen snow.”

“That’s true... We don’t get much of it at home, do we?” Arthur hummed as he looked up, only feeling the faintest bit of cold on his skin. 

They continued further, Merlin wrapping himself tighter in his cloak when the wind turned bitter as the day went on, evening soon upon them and a large decrepit building coming into their path. “

We should stop for the night… It’s only going to get colder at night and… If I’m to be honest about it, I don’t think I can travel as a half frozen glacier,” Merlin suggested through mildly chattering teeth, blowing his breath into his hands to keep warm as the cold tinged his cheeks and the tips of his ears with pink.

Giving a nod, Arthur forged ahead, pushing the doors to the decrepit old keep open and looking inside. It was certainly a mess but the walls were mostly intact. And there was a fireplace in the foyer. “Come on, Merlin. Get inside. I’ll fetch us firewood and kindling. We can rest here…”

After Merlin and the troupe were inside, Arthur made quick work of finding spare twigs and brush before bringing it in and setting it down into the fireplace. A quick mutter of a spell and a glow of golden eyes set the kindling aflame, the fire’s warmth spreading through the room as well as it’s light.

Arthur took a moment to look around the room seemed to be some sort of welcoming room, an old dining set sat nearby though it had fallen from it’s missing leg and the chairs were nowhere to be seen. In addition to that, the chandelier, in all it’s iron glory, had fallen to the floor, leaving bits of crystals and glass littered everywhere around it along with broken candlesticks. A long red runner carpet with gold trim stretched from the entry doors to the corridor leading to the next room, matching the banners of similar colors that were half torn from the walls.

He wondered at how long the keep had been in this state, and how wealthy the person who owned it must have been. Likely it must have been some old lord who died tragically. However, it didn’t really matter, it was shelter and warmth, and that’s exactly what they needed.

Once Merlin had stopped shivering and settled down for the night, he fell sound asleep quickly. Arthur decided it best to keep an eye out in the next hall, just to ensure that they were safe from both entrances to the room. Meanwhile, the rest of the troupe went deeper to explore the keep. Arthur figured it was probably all right, and they had enough sense to run if they encountered any issues.

What he hadn’t figured on was the sound of the fire crackling in the next room gently lulling him to sleep.

\----

It was the sound of hushed voices that woke him, pushing himself back up to sit and rubbing his eyes. Who else would wander into a castle this late at night? Especially one so old and run down? 

“Julius… about what I said last time...” A nervous voice began and he froze, keeping as still as he could possibly manage. He shouldn’t be eavesdropping on this but… well old habits die hard, he supposed. 

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. Don’t mention it again,” A second voice responded. He could just barely make out their figures. One was a tall pale man with clean kept hair and a bit of stubble. That was Julius, according to his companion. The other was shorter, meeker looking man with medium length dark hair that fell in soft curls about his head. Judging by his clothes he had to have been a farmer of some sort while Julius looked more like a hunter with his fur-lined jacket.

“No… I can’t work any longer with my wounded leg,” The meeker man spoke, looking pleadingly at his partner. What sort of business deal happened in the middle of the night? What work--

_ Bandits. _ There was a posting outside the town about bandits. About increased bandit attacks. Could these two be…?

“Julius, we… we murdered people. Sooner or later they’re going to catch up to us. We’ll be arrested and I have a son to take care of,” The meek man continued. 

“Are you afraid?” Julius scoffed, his grip on his rifle tightening. “Don’t be a coward, Cerdan. It’s too late to think about that now. You’ve already got blood on your hands just as I do. You won’t get away once it gets out to the people.”

He covered his mouth to keep from gasping. This wasn’t good. This was far worse than  _ just bandits. _ He definitely wasn’t supposed to be hearing this. If they found out he was here… His gaze drifted to the rifle. 

_ When _ they found out he was here. 

“How can I trust you won’t sell us out?!” Julius hissed, rounding on Cerdan with a malevolent expression, eyes bright. 

Cerdan raised his hands in defense, cowering back. “I won’t! I swear! As long as I get my share, I’ll sail to America with my boy. We can escape there, he can get the help he needs and I won’t ever speak a word of this!”

“You think you’ll be able to find a good life in America? Even there, millers are being replaced by machines which can grind more flour without the use of a mule. What good will you be there?” He could tell that Julius was getting more agitated by the second and it made his heart race. “Without money, your boy is as good as dead.”

“I’m already in Hell, I don’t want to drag my boy into this too. I want out.” Cerdan pleaded, looking on the verge of tears as Julius’ words hit home. He almost felt bad for the man but… 

Well then again, he supposed he couldn’t judge. He had taken plenty of lives as long as the ends justifies the means. And they most certainly had, his prize was far more precious to him than the lives he had taken.

The doors creaked open, letting the unfiltered moonlight in and casting a third person in it’s shadow. There was a third?! His chances of escape were dwindling by the second…

“Hell?” A familiar feminine voice drawled, interrupting the two men. “Poverty, my dear Cerdan…  _ That _ is the true Hell.”

Was that… No. It couldn’t be. 

_ Sister LeFay?! _

Oh, he was in the muck now. It was bad enough to have three villains scheming in the night and potentially finding out their plans weren’t so secret. But now that  _ she _ was in the mix as well? He needed to leave and fast, but if he wasn’t careful… there was no doubt he might end up another victim to their tally of sins. 

“Sister…” The two men said in shocked unison as they turned towards the woman who had shed her coif, her short black hair wild and curled, giving her more the appearance of a madwoman, something he didn’t doubt in the slightest. She’d never been fully sane to begin with.

“Cerdan… You should curse those who would take your livelihoods away, not yourself,” She said, voice sweet as honey and far too kind for her words. “They dig mines, set up factories and funnel money and power into the King’s warmongering. Meanwhile they exploit you and take your livelihoods away, forcing you to be penniless beggars on the street.”

Cerdan bowed towards the woman, shutting his eyes, “Sister... I’ve always been grateful to you for your guidance... But we’ve murdered  _ innocent _ people, not just those who have wronged us. God won’t forgive me of that sin.”

“Cerdan, you coward. Stop speaking of God as though he’ll come to save you from this nightmare! God helps those who  _ help themselves _ . It’s by his will we’ve taken those lives!” Julius argued back angrily, looking fit to clobber the man with the butt of his rifle. 

“Julius,” Sister LeFay’s voice warned, the half-lidded stare she gave him one that would send ice into the heart of any man. 

Julius immediately recoiled, clearly fearing the woman’s power. “I’m sorry, Sister… I got carried away…”

She nodded before turning to Cerdan, gently touching the man’s cheek. “Cerdan… Were those people truly innocent? They took needlessly from you. Killing them, well... That was simply retrieving your hard worked earnings back so that you could support your family… God wouldn’t punish you for that. Besides…” She stood up to her full height again, splaying her arms out to each side, “Those nobles and the King have harmed so many of those beneath them. To them, you’re but a puppet on a string only good so long as you’re useful to them. Don’t you think that’s unfair?”

He could see how Sister LeFay had gotten these two men to do her bidding. She was  _ very _ convincing in her words. Afterall, who wouldn’t have wanted to keep the wages they earned rather than pay them towards taxes which only lined the pockets of the noble and wealthy. It was an age old problem, one that existed even when he was just a boy. 

“But…” Cerdan began, glancing away with an expression relaying his guilt. “Mithian… Mithian was truly innocent. She didn’t deserve to die…”

Morgana tutted him softly, “In this violently changing time, there are many innocents like you or me or even Mithian who get caught up in the mire. You don’t want your son to befall the same fate, do you? Besides, she simply heard something she wasn’t supposed to.”

“All right, Cerdan. You just worry about finding another stronger and younger mule to run the mill. Don’t worry about these things any longer. Everything will be better for us in the end,” Julius broke in once more, he had seemed to have calmed down from his ire.

That was when the tone shifted, Sister LeFay looking towards the fireplace where Merlin had set a fire for himself earlier, only the soft glowing embers remaining. “Julius… Didn’t I tell you to avoid starting fires here so that we wouldn’t attract attention?”

Julius turned about towards the fireplace in alarm, “I didn’t--”

A light appeared in Morgana’s hand before it shifted into a lit torch, casting it’s glow upon the dark reaches of the room. “Seems we have ourselves a few rats to kill…”

He turned towards the doorway into the next room, scrambling to his feet to get up and away. In his fumbling, his glasses dropped and he nearly crushed them under his boot before picking them up. His back was to the three bandits, running towards the door when a gunshot rang through the hall and he let out a startled gasp as pain lanced through his chest. 

Merlin stumbled forward, blood dripping to the floor as he coughed and struggled to breathe. He  _ could not stop _ . Dragging on towards the door and throwing himself through the archway, he felt his magic swell in him as the door slammed shut and the castle seemed to  _ shift _ around him and those within it. That should keep them away. Merlin put a hand over the seeping wound, breathing raggedly as the pain set in. He didn’t have time to rest… He had to find Arthur. 

They had to get out of here.

\-----

Arthur woke with a start at the sound of a gunshot, gasping as he grabbed his chest and almost expected to find blood. It was odd enough that he was sleeping considering that Merlin had wound the gears and magic powering him from within. Even odder still is that he had once again had a dream. But this one… This one seemed far more realistic than the previous. Though, he hadn’t been himself in that dream. Rather he had been…  _ Merlin? _

He looked about in the dim candlelight, his mind finally catching up: A gunshot. There was only one person in their entourage who would be injured by a gunshot. “Merlin?”

There was no answer to his call, Arthur looking around the hall before his eyes caught on something sickly and red pooled on the ground near him. That was…

_ Blood. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has kept reading this far. It's been hard getting these last few chapters done but I really appreciate any and all support you've given me. We're almost there! Just 4 chapters to go!


End file.
